The Order
by Shimmering Light
Summary: A girl stumbles on a fate much like that of Gemma. Though it's in present day.


It was a dull and boring day. I was in Math class right next to Anisa. It was hot and I was sweating so that my shirt was starting to stick to me. Listening to Ms. Perineum for another half-an-hour would be more than tiring so I started to day-dream.

I started out thinking about boys at our school and which ones I had a crush on and which ones I thought were cute. There was this new boy Eric who was quite cute. So, having nothing else to do, I started dreaming about him.

I saw something swish outside, probably just the heat playing tricks on my eyes. I saw another swish. That swish was starting to scare me. I kept my eyes directly on the open window. After a few minutes nothing happened so I went back to my daydream. My daydream became dull so I tried paying attention to Ms. Perineum.

I almost fell asleep trying to listen to her talk about how to simplify expressions. I started to feel faint, almost woozy but thought nothing of it. I wrote a note to Anisa:

I can't stay awake

After a while, to avoid the glance of Ms. Perineum, Anisa passed me back the note:

Get over it, Bitch

I knew better than to expect sympathy from her. I passed the note to my right, where Katie sat. She paused then read it, giggled, which turned the head of the teacher, then handed it back to me.

Try drawing

Typical Katie. Be sympathetic because her usual line was taken my Anisa. Katie would give advice that was working for her and was her hobby then wouldn't give me the piece of paper to draw on.

I was starting to feel that faint, woozy feeling except this time it was stronger. I started getting worried.

"Ms. P, could I go to the nurse? I don't feel well."

"Could you wait until the class is over?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

Well that was no help so I guess if I were to throw up or something I could just blame it all on Ms. P. _She wouldn't let me go to the nurse!_ I would plead. All of a sudden the woozy feeling was stronger than ever, I was over powering me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I fell to the floor but couldn't feel the pain, Anisa gasped but I couldn't hear. Someone came to my side. _Help me,_ I tried to say but my lips wouldn't move and that's all I remember before everything went black.

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see three girls and a boy sitting in a boat in the middle of a beautiful lake. They were talking about a disturbance in the realms and how Pippa would now be their enemy.

Impossible.

The two girls sitting side by side started to sob. While the girl and boy started pushing each other, all of a sudden the boy pushed the girl to hard and she fell into the water. They started playing like there was nothing wrong in the world.

When they were all in the water they looked at me.

"We, the order, leave it in your hands to continue our work." The girl who had been first pushed into the water said, Gemma. The boy, Kartik. The other two girls, Anne and Felicity.

Impossible.

In a whorl of color I saw the story of A Great and Terrible Beauty, and then Rebel Angels. I was being told the stories and taking in all information at break-neck speed.

I saw Gemma's mother lying on the ground, having just taken her life. Then the face on the body changed and all of a sudden I was looking at my mother. I couldn't breathe. The scenery changed to the living room. I couldn't take it I wanted to leave.

I was back in the garden looking at the now sad-looking faces.

"Without the Light we are nothing," they said.

I sat up sharply. I was covered in sweat, from the hot day or from the disturbing vision I couldn't tell. Was it a vision or was a dream? It was impossible for it to be a vision because Gemma lived more than 100 years ago. Then what was it…I had just remembered what was in the dream.

I started to get up in haste. Everyone was looking at me as if I had just landed in from outer space.

"I don't think that getting up is the best idea right now," Ms. P said.

"Are you all right?" it was Anisa's voice this time.

"Ya, I'm fine," I responded.

"Then why can't she get up?" Anisa demanded. Ms. P glared at her. Typical Anisa. Way to show the teacher. But she's not going to get away clean for that one.

I needed to find Sarah. She was the only one I knew who had read the books other than me, but not now not with all these people listening. Maybe at break, but not now. It was only the second block of the morning. My first block, history, was my favorite subject and was not as dull as today's Math class.

I sat up and went outside "to get some fresh air." Then the thought hit me again. My mother was dead, well according to the "vision". I wasn't scared because I wasn't sure whether or not my mother had actually died.

It took a few more minutes for my brain to settle down. Okay, now first is first. I need to call my mom to see if she's alive, then if she is, I'll let it go, but if she isn't then I REALLY have to talk to Sarah. The possibility of my Mom being dead lingered in the air.

I walked upstairs to the phone booth where I would call my mom. I picked up the receiver, after closing the door shut tight, I held the receiver not quite sure whether or not I wanted to know.

I started calling my mom's cell number. It rang…once…twice…three…four…five…six no one was answering. I called again and again and again. Still no one was answering.

Sarah, I REALLY needed to talk to Sarah.


End file.
